fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime
is the second season of the Utahime Series. Rosebud Utahime will include new threats attacking the peaceful land of sweets as well as a new member of the team. A new Utahime will join the team. Story :Follow this link for more information The Peaceful Rose Kingdom is under attack! After meeting up with Starly, the little Liliry decides to go to earth and find those warriors the Candy Kingdom talks about. Joined by Pocha-tan, Liliry asks the Chubby Utahime to fight for the sake of the Rose Kingdom, in order to save the peace of her home world. Meanwhile, an evil organization comes to follow the Kingdom of Sand's foot steps. Characters Protagonists Voiced by: Takahashi Rie (高橋 李依) The main character of the series, who is a rather energetic young girl. Mayu loves to sing and dance but also has weaknesses for sweets. That's why it is impossible for her to ever become an idol or something like that. But she hasn't given up yet. She is sure that one day, she'll do something great. Mayu's chubby form is , the pink Utahime. Voiced by: Kubo Yurika (久保 ユリカ) A little, shy girl who hardly speaks with others as she is afraid of how they would react. She loves everything that is connected with traditional things and doesn't deny that she might be a bit spoiled, especially when it comes to sweets. She is the youngest child of a rich family. Chika's chubby form is , the white Utahime. Voiced by: Tōyama Nao (東山 奈央) The captain of their school's soccer team. She is a passionate but stubborn girl who tends to see everything rather negative. She tries to get her fellow classmates into sport and usually fails as some aren't sporty at all. Behind der stubborn and cool outside, Says also likes sweet things and sweets. Saya is the representative of her class. Saya's chubby form is , the blue Utahime. Voiced by: Kugimiya Rie (釘宮 理恵) A loyal and calm young girl, who likes to wear traditional clothes. Kana is a nice girl, who was home-schooled ever since she was little. Besides being a smart girl, Kana loves flowers. Kana is a real yamato nadeshiko, and enjoys any tea ceremony. Even though being calm and collected, Kana also has a short temper and when she sees something cute, she loses her graceful aura. Kana's chubby form is , the red Utahime. Voiced by: Yamashita Seiichirō (山下誠一郎) A first year high school student, who is known for his laziness and love for anime, manga and games. Taromaro is usually called by people of his age or fellow students of the Amagawa Academy. However, Taromaro has changed in the last year and is today pretty depressive, only gets along with life thanks to his friends. Taromaro is actually the reborn Prince of Candy Kingdom and has the power to transform into . Mascots Voiced by: Fukuen Misato (福圓 美里) Liliry is a creature from the Rose Kingdom, who came to earth to protect the Dreamy Seeds which grow there. Liliry is a calm and shy creature, who is easily scared by many things. She tend to idolize the people around her. Her current idol is Starly from the Candy Kingdom. Voiced by: Tomioka Misako (冨岡 美沙子) Pocha-tan is a Candy Baby coming from the Candy Kingdom. She is the caretaker of the Prince of her home country. Pocha-tan is also the keeper of the Chibi Scarlet. Pocha has a habit of adding "pocha", "cha" or "chacha" to the end of her sentences. Antagonists Emperor is the leader of T.K.S. He never shows himself to his enemies but legends tell that the last time he faced his enemy, the left side of his face has been burnt. He is said to cover this side with a pitch black mask. Princesa is the left hand of Emperor and the second most powerful member of T.K.S. She is a young adult who sees herself as the ruler of fight and success. Princesa has a big ego but rumors say that she's been looking for a real Prince. Royal is a member of T.K.S. The true form of Royal is unknown, but it is known that he is not really human but was more created to be human-like. In addition, Royal is unable to speak full sentences and has a very short temper. Kiriya is a young boy of T.K.S, who appears to be be the age of a second year high school student. Kiriya is usually calm and doesn't talk much. He also doesn't fight a lot. He usually just sends his Baramonos at the Utahimes. Knight is a loyal warrior of T.K.S, who is usually seen with his royal sword. Knight rarely talks but seems to be one of the stronger members of his organization. Reina King is the second most powerful person in T.K.S. She is the self-proclaimed sister of their leader and is usually seen wielding a silver staff. It was revealed that Reina King is the mother of Princesa. The Baramonos are monsters used by T.K.S. They take their powers out of plants and flowers all around them, slowly turning the world they are attacking into a place without life. The second form of the Baramonos are the Baramono Plus. Supporting Voiced by: Kakihara Tetsuya (柿原 徹也) Haruki is Namiki Taromaro old childhood friend, whose family moved away but returned to town this spring. Haruki loves to play soccer and is all in all a very sporty person. Voiced by: Murakami Natsumi (村上 奈津実) Sunami is a girl in Mayu's age. She used to be a member of the Kingdom of Sand and was usually referred as the Princess of Sand. Her former name is . Sunami now attends the Amagawa First Academy and lives with a local priest. Items Seeds that grow on earth. They have special abilities and can only be seen my the one chosen hero of Rose. The Dreamy Seeds need to be collected before their light is turned into darkness. Legendary charms that once disappeared from the Candy Kingdom. The Chubby Charms are used by the Chubby Utahime girls in order to transform and to use attacks. They transform by saying "Magical Power, Chubby Up!". A small, heart-shaped device with which the Utahimes can use the power of their collected Chubby Charms. A new version of the Wagashi Crystal. The girls can use its powers with the upgraded Wagashi Wands and the Cherry Rumba. Locations A usually very peaceful kingdom, which is ruled by the white roses. A little creature from this Kingdom fled as it has been attacked by the organization of Fading Hope. The hometown of the chubby warriors, that is usually referred as by the messengers of desert or inhabitants of the Candy Kingdom. The school all main characters attend. The school is known to cover every grade from elementary school to high school and is a school for boys and girls. , also known as is an evil organization, which started attacking the Rose Kingdom during their Petal Festival. Now, they are also targeting the earth to turn the light of the Dreamy Seeds. The sports shop owned by Saya's family. Around the World is known as a quality store but has some financial problems as not many people buy their stuff there anymore. The home of the Matsumori family. The Matsumori Estate is the place Matsumori Kana lives with her family, as well as the place where she is home schooled. The Matsumori Estate is located close to the Aosaka Hill. Media Merchandise :Please refer to the main page for more information. Movies * - A new movie which will feature the main characters of Rosebud Utahime as well as a mysterious magical girl club. Trivia Gallery References Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Fan Anime Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Category:Yousei A. Sina Series Category:Romance Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Series